ohne dich
by Sasaku Aiken
Summary: sin ti....la vida ya no tiene sentido...yuriy...te amo...d ke sirve seguir viviendo si la persona q amo sta kon alguien mas?..palabras de bryan antes d morir x un amor q djo escapar.. bryanxyuriyxkai dejen reviews!...traduccion d canciones!
1. ohne dich

_**Ohne dich**_

Ha pasado un mes desde que te fuiste Yuriy...no sabes cuanto te extraño, mi vida es un desastre...un caos total. Duermo en el día, salgo en las noches, no como adecuadamente. Demonios! Todo esto es por ti...nuca pensé verme tan débil, por ti...por nadie más. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de cuanto te amo y te necesito?

Nunca he mostrado debilidad, nunca, me enseñaron a no mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos ni emociones, a pensar solo en mí, a buscar la perfección. Pero cuando te conocí...todo eso cambio...empecé a mirar el mundo de una forma distinta, comprendí que se necesita pensar en los demás y no solo en ti, y muchas cosas más, todas esas cosas las enseñaste tu Yuriy, derretiste el corazón de hielo que había en mí. Pero ahora, mi vida es un asco sin ti...

_**Ich verde in die Tannen gehen**_

_**Dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen**_

_**Doch der Aben wirft ein Tuch aufs Land**_

_**Und auf die Wege hinterm Waldersrand**_

_**Und der Wald er steht so schwarz und leer**_

_**Weh mir, oh weh**_

_**Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr**_

Yuriy, perdóname...por mis estúpidos celos te fuiste, me dejaste...no quería...no...te amo...ojala me perdones...

** -Flash back- **

-¿Bryan?

-mmm?

-estas dormido?

-ya no...que pasa Yura? –te digo poniendo una mano en tu cintura, acercándote mas a mi, y dándote un ligero beso

-estaba pensando...podemos ir a Japón un día de estos?

-mmm...y para que?

-es que quiero ver a kai- me dices con un aire soñador, los celos me están matando, solo te miro. –es que hace tiempo que no lo veo, y hace días me habló y me pidió ayuda con algo, y por teléfono no lo puedo hacer.- me dices dulcemente, depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-es que es tan importante como para que no se lo puedas decir por teléfono? Dime!- lo último se lo digo casi como una orden, lo cual hace que te sobresaltes y te molestes...ahí empieza la discusión.

-¿vas a empezar de nuevo con tus malditos celos? Sabes que no los soporto, eres muy posesivo...kai solo es mi amigo, y lo sabes, solo eso!- me lo dices casi gritando, tus hermoso ojos denotan furia.

**_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein_**

_**Ohne dich**_

_**Mit dir bin ich auch allein**_

_**Ohne dich**_

_**Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich**_

_**Mit dir stehen die Sekunden**_

_**Lohnen nicht**_

-quieres que este tranquilo después de saber que el maldito de kai estuvo un tiempo tras de ti? Que yo sepa eres mío- te digo, robándote un beso, un poco brusco.

-te odio Bryan, sabes que yo solo lo veo como un amigo y que al que amo es a ti, pero tus estúpidos celos no te dejan verlo! Y sabes que, no necesito tu autorización para ir a ver a kai.-me dices depuse de separarte de mi

-has lo que quieras, vete con el, anda que te esta esperando, corre que se te hace tarde!.- le digo mientras le doy la espalda muy molesto.

-Bryan...yo...no era mi intención...-dices mientras te acercas y me abrazas por la espalda.

-he dicho que te vallas! Largarte, sabes como es hiwatari y no le gusta que lo hagan esperar, chance y no tienes que viajar hasta Japón por que ya esta aquí, en Rusia, esperándote con ansias- exploto mientras me miras con profunda tristeza

-esta bien...ya me harte de tus celos...me iré con kai- dices mientras agarras tu maleta y la llenas de ropa, no puedo creer lo que mis celos lograron hacer.- esta vez te pasaste- escucho que dices con un deje de tristeza y enojo en tu voz-me voy Bryan, poka- dices mientras sales por la puerta principal...y yo...yo solo mirándote por última vez...sin hacer nada.

** -fin flash back- **

_**Auf den Ästen in den Gräben**_

_**Ist es nun still und ohne Leben**_

_**Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer**_

_**Weh mir, oh weh**_

_**Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr**_

Se que es muy tarde pero me arrepiento de no hacer hecho nada, de haber dejado que te fueras, ya que con tu partida…se fue un pedazo de mi alma. Me encuentro caminando en medio de estas calles vacías de Moscú, bajo una lluvia fría que me hace pensar en ti, recordar todos los momentos felices que pasamos, pero ahora, todo eso se acabó.

_**Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein**_

_**Ohne dich**_

_**Mit dir bin ich auch allein**_

_**Ohne dich**_

_**Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich**_

_**Mit dir stehen die Sekunden**_

_**Lohnen nicht ohne dich**_

Miro un parque frente a mi, vacio, solo, como lo estoy ahora, perfecto para mi, pero, un segundo, hay una pareja ahí bajo una sombrilla...no puede ser...tiene que ser un error...una mala broma del destino, es Kai y Yuriy..MI YURIY!

_**Ohne dich**_

Me quedo parado, observándolos, sin hacer nada, ya que no hay nada que hacer, al parecer están felices, ya que ambos están sonriendo...se ven...tan felices, como cuando éramos niños.

No puedo creerlo, eres feliz...con kai...sin mí...

_**Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer**_

_**Weh mir, oh weh**_

_**Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr**_

Al parecer te percatas de que alguien los esta observando, ya que volteas hacia donde yo estoy, nuestras miradas se cruzan...dios mío yura! Tengo un enorme deseo de correr hacia ti, besarte y decirte que te amo...pero hay algo que me lo impide...Kai. el susodicho te ve, te susurra algo y dirige su mirada a donde estaba la tuya...no lo soporto mas...salgo corriendo de ahí, lo último que vi fue que te pusiste de pie, seguido de kai, no me importo. Por que Yuriy...POR QUE? yo te amo, no sabes cuanto, me duele tanto que hayas elegido irte con el infeliz de Hiwatari...

**_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein_**

_**Ohne dich**_

_**Mit dir bin ich auch allein**_

_**Ohne dich**_

_**Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich**_

_**Mit dir stehen die Sekunden**_

_**Lohnen nicht ohne dich**_

Llego a mi departamento, calado hasta los huesos por el frió, tal vez me enferme...sonrio cínicamente., eso ya no me importa, como puedo abro la puerta, no me importa dejarla entreabierta, en fin, ¿a quien le puede interesar entrar?...nada me importa desde que te fuiste...

_**Ohne dich**_

He intentado de todo para olvidarte...esta tortura me esta matando! El alcohol me hace olvidarte por momentos, pero luego...tu imagen vuelve a mi mente mas fuerte que antes...tenia la esperanza de encontrarte, de tenerte en mis brazos nuevamente...pero todo de ha esfumado, ojala kai te de...lo que mis estúpidos celos evitaron que te diera.

Te ame como nunca he amado a nadie, Yuriy…ojala seas feliz...

_**Ohne dich**_

Quiero dejar de sufrir...quiero dejarte vivir feliz...esta tristeza me esta matando, me estoy hundiendo en una terrible soledad...sin ti. Dios mío Yuriy! Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y hubiera evitado esa pelea...aun...aun estarías aquí...conmigo...te amo tanto...

He decidido no interferir en tu vida...dejar que seas feliz alado de kai. Ese maldito bastardo! Ojala que te haga feliz, sino, juro volver de mi tumba para atormentarlo el resto de su miserable vida!

_**Ohne dich**_

No tiene caso seguir viviendo si tu no estas a mi lado, ya que... ¿para que seguir en este mundo, si la persona que mas amo esta con alguien mas? y todo por mi culpa... me dirijo al lugar donde estuvimos juntos por ultima vez...la recamara. Me acerco al buró, abro el cajón y saco la herramienta perfecta para acabar con este sufrimiento...adiós yura...te amo...ojala seas feliz sin mi...como yo no lo pude ser sin ti...

**_Ohne dich_**

**Ok, termine, les pido un favor, ke dejen reviews, ya ke kiero saber ke tal les parece el fic, akompaño a sacristía n su huelga, no stas sola! Yo tmb c qantas han leido mis fics y no han dejado review. Danke sacristhia e ivy kon x su ayuda! y si, viva l sadomasokismo! **


	2. amour

**Bien...directo al grano... beyblade no me pertenece, ni esta bella cancion de rammstein…sino, esta cancion, al igual que la d ohne dich, estaria sonando en la radio, pero bueno, creo q me sali del tema…**

* * *

**Amour**

Dos jóvenes se encuentran sentados, uno de ellos denota una enorme tristeza en su rostro...

-Yuriy, por favor...sabes que no me gusta verte así...cambia esa cara por favor...

-lo siento kai, es que...no debí irme...no debí dejarlo...kai...muchas gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa...

-no hay de que Yura, ya sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea, y que te quiero mucho

-gracias, yo también

-'si, aunque no como yo quisiera' – pensaba kai al tiempo que abrazaba a Yuriy y el bajaba la mirada –por cierto, llevas mas de un mes aquí y no me has dicho, por que se pelearon Bryan y tu?-

-pues…te lo diré, solo si salimos a dar una vuelta, si?-

-esta bien, pero me llevare una sombrilla por que esta nublado- dice kai mientras ambos se levantan y se dirigen a un parque cercano de Moscú.

_**Die liebe ist ein wildes Tier**_

_**Sie atmet dich sie sucht nach dir**_

_**Nistel auf gebrochenen Herzen**_

**_Geht auf Jagd bei Kuß und Kerzen_**

_**Saugt sich fest an deinen Lippen**_

_**Gräbt sich Gänge durch die Rippen**_

**_Läßt sich fallen weich wie Schnee_**

**_Erst wird es heiß dann kalt am Ende tut es weh_**

-bien Yuriy, llegamos al parque, y como podrás observar...somos los únicos aquí...ahora si...me puedes decir...que paso entre Bryan y tu? Por que terminaron?-

-pues...veras kai...yo...-dice mientras sus ojos se empiezan a nublar –todo empezó cuando le dije que quería verte...

**-Flash Back- **

-¿Bryan?-

-mmm?

-estas dormido?

-ya no...que pasa Yura? –me dices poniendo una mano en mi cintura, acercándome mas a ti, mientras me das un ligero beso, no sabes cuanto te quiero...

-estaba pensando...podemos ir a Japón un día de estos?

-mmm...y para que?

-es que quiero ver a kai- te pregunto, Bryan, espero que no te moleste–es que hace tiempo que no lo veo, y hace días me habló y me pidió ayuda con algo, y por teléfono no lo puedo hacer.- te digo dulcemente, depositando un beso en tu mejilla, deseando que con eso disminuya tu enojo.

-es que es tan importante como para que no se lo puedas decir por teléfono? Dime!- lo último me lo dijiste como una orden...no lo puedo creer, Bryan, por que te pones celoso? Kai y yo solo somos amigos! No lo soportare de nuevo.

-¿vas a empezar de nuevo con tus malditos celos? Sabes que no los soporto, eres muy posesivo...kai solo es mi amigo, y lo sabes, solo eso!- te lo digo gritando, lo cual hace que me mires extrañado, pero con un deje de furia en tus ojos. Arg! No lo soportare!

_**Amour Amour**_

**_Alle wollen nur dich zähmen_**

_**Amour Amour am Ende**_

_**Gefangen zwischen deinen Zähnen**_

-quieres que este tranquilo después de saber que el maldito de kai estuvo un tiempo tras de ti? Que yo sepa eres mío- me dices, mientras me robas un beso, demasiado brusco, Bryan, ya no te soporto mas!.

-te odio Bryan, sabes que yo solo lo veo como un amigo y que al que amo es a ti, pero tus estúpidos celos no te dejan verlo! Y sabes que, no necesito tu autorización para ir a ver a kai.-te digo, separándome de ti

-has lo que quieras, vete con el, anda que te esta esperando, corre que se te hace tarde!.- me dices mientras me das la espalda muy molesto.

-Bryan...yo...no era mi intención...-te digo mientras me acerco a ti y te abrazo por la espalda, dios...que hice?

-he dicho que te vallas! Largarte, sabes como es hiwatari y no le gusta que lo hagan esperar, chance y no tienes que viajar hasta Japón por que ya esta aquí, en Rusia, esperándote con ansias- explotas mientras te miro con profunda tristeza, bien...si eso es lo que quieres, eso haré, ya me canse de todo esto

-esta bien...ya me harte de tus celos...me iré con kai- te digo mientras agarro mi maleta y guardo mi ropa, ves lo que tus celos provocaron?.- esta vez te pasaste- te digo-me voy Bryan, poka- te digo mientras salgo del departamento...mientras tu, no haces nada, solo te quedas parado...mirándome...

**-fin flash back- **

_**Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier**_

**_Sie bießt und kratzt und tritt nach mir_**

_**Hält mich mit tausend Armen fest**_

_**Zerrt mich in ihr Liebesnest**_

**_Frißt mich auf mit Haut und Haar_**

_**Und würgt mich wieder aus nach Tag und Jahr**_

**_Läßt sich fallen weich wie Schnee_**

**_Erst wird es heiß dann kalt am Ende tut es weh_**

-POV Yuriy-

-Vaya, ese Kuznetzov si que es muy celoso, pero no puedo creer que se haya enojado por que querías verme.- me dices

-si...pero...yo tampoco debí ponerme así...-te digo, bajando la mirada...sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos.

-Yuriy...por favor...mírame...-dices mientras tomas mi barbilla y haces que gire mi rostro hacia ti.-no permitas que esto borre el brillo en tus ojos y esa hermosa sonrisa de tus labios –continuas diciendo mientras veo una pequeña sonrisa en tus labios, y cierras esos hermosos ojos, que me encantan pero...EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! Yo amo a Bryan, bueno, eso creo, no, si lo quiero aunque...

-vamos Yuriy, sonríe! No me gusta verte así tan deprimido-me dices mientras nos miramos a los ojos...no puedo hacer mas que sonreír.-bien Yuriy, así me gusta- te veo sonreír aun más, eso me provoca agarrarme a carcajadas.

-de que te ríes?-escucho que dices con un enojo fingido

-es que nunca te había visto reír así- te digo, al tiempo que te sonrojas y ambos comenzamos a reír...que lindo te ves así. De repente, abro los ojos y veo algo que me hace helar la sangre...veo a Bryan...parado frente al parque mirándonos fijamente, sus ojos están llenos de...tristeza?

-estas bien Yuriy? Q pasa? – escucho q me dices, y volteas a ver lo que estoy viendo. Observo que Bryan sale corriendo...Bryan...por que? por que me huyes? Será por Kai? No puede ser...

_**Amour Amour**_

**_Alle wollen nur dich zähmen_**

_**Amour Amour am Ende**_

_**Gefangen zwischen deinen Zähnen**_

Me pongo de pie al tiempo que me hago esas preguntas sin poder responderlas con claridad.

-Yuriy...estas bien? Dime algo por favor...-dices mientras te pones de pie junto a mi-Iras tras el? – me preguntas con un deje de algo que no logro descifrar

-...- no respondo, lo único que hago es salir corriendo tras la persona que supuestamente amo, digo...arg! que me esta pasando! Escucho pisadas tras de mi...kai...por que lo hace?

-kai...-me detengo, el hace lo mismo, me giro para quedar frente a el –por que me sigues? –le cuestiono

-por que eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti...y no quiero dejarte solo en esto, esta bien?- dices mientras pones tu mano en mi hombro.

-si...- te digo mientras abres tu paraguas y nos refugiamos de la tormenta que momentos antes causo que nos mojáramos.

-a donde crees que haya ido? –preguntas

-mmm...a su departamento, es lo mas probable- te digo, ojala que estés ahí Bryan

-bien, vamos para aya

_**Amour Amour**_

**_Alle wollen nur dich zähmen_**

_**Amour Amour am Ende**_

_**Gefangen zwischen deinen Zähnen**_

-POV Kai-

sabes Yuriy? Esa no es la única razón por la que te acompaño, otra razón, creo que la más importante, es por que te amo, no me importa que ames al inútil de Kuznetzov que solo te hace sufrir, haré que me ames, que me veas no solo como un amigo...sino como algo mas...así como yo te veo a ti.

Estamos llegando al departamento de Bryan...veo que a cada paso te pones más tenso, tranquilo Yuriy...aquí estoy para apoyarte, tengo un mal presentimiento...bien estamos frente ala puerta pero...por que no entras?

-Yuriy...estas bien? –pregunto por milésima vez en el dia- por que no entras?

-kai...yo...te dije que estaba aquí

-como lo sabes?- te pregunto acercándome mas a ti

-por que la puerta...esta abierta...kai...tengo un mal presentimiento...-me dices mientras me abrazas, oh dios, esta cercania me vuelve loco! Te amo Yuriy, TE AMO!

De repente...escuchamos algo que nos heló la sangre por completo...un disparo...proveniente del departamento! Siento como Yuriy se separa lentamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par...no...no puede ser...Bryan...que hiciste?

-kai……vino del departamento……cierto?- me preguntas casi en un susurro

-vayamos a ver- te digo, al momento que te agarro fuertemente la mano y empujo la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro, parecía normal, todo en orden hasta que te escucho decir.

-la habitación……- y señalas una puerta entreabierta frente a nosotros

-seguro que quieres ir?- te pregunto, aun sin soltarte

-tengo que saber...si Bryan...-no puedes continuar...lo entiendo

_**Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier**_

_**In die Falle gehst du ihr**_

_**In die Augen starr sie dir**_

_**Verzaubert wenn ihr Blick dich trifft**_

-ok, pero sabes que aquí estoy a tu lado hasta el final- te digo, besando tu mejilla, provocándote un sonrojo, no puedo evitar sonreír...eres tan hermoso!

Avanzamos en silencio hasta llegar ala habitación, abro la puerta lentamente y lo que veo hace que abra enormemente los ojos...no lo puedo creer...BRYAN!

-Kai...que sucede?-te escucho decir, ya que con la impresión solté tu mano sin querer, me haces un lado para poder entrar en la habitación

-Yuriy NO!-No lo puedo evitar, entras y ves algo que no desee que vieras...a Bryan...recostado en el piso...y su cabeza esta en un charco de sangre...con una pistola cerca de su sien...no pudimos evitarlo...por que Bryan?

-no……Bryan...-veo como te acercas a el horrorizado, al tiempo que empiezas a sollozar –kai...por que lo hizo?

-creo...que fue por que nos vio en el parque...-te digo mientras me acerco a ti

-no...Bryan, Bryan, no debimos de haber peleado-te escucho llorar…eso me parte el alma...no puedo hacer mas que abrazarte por la espalda..

-Yuriy…lo amabas?-te pregunto, no puedo soportarlo mas...

-kai yo...- me dices mientras te giras para quedar frente a mi-yo...ya no estoy seguro...-me dices mientras bajas tu mirada

-bueno...tu me amas?- te pregunto haciendo que tus hermosos ojos hielo me miren fijamente

-kai...

-se que este no es un buen momento pero yo a ti si...-te digo mientras acerco mis labios a los tuyos...siento como no me correspondes al principio y me separo para decirte.

-el amor es una trampa en la cual es fácil caer...miré tus ojos...y quedé hechizado eternamente...-susurro, volviéndote a besar, para que intentes olvidar a aquel amor que te hizo sufrir y q resulto no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir por ti...-dejame demostrarte cuanto te amo y que soy capaz de todo por ti...Yuriy……-

_**Bitte bitte gib mir Gift**_

* * *

**Viva! Termine! Un favor...dejen reviews! Kiero saber ke les parecio y si kieren ke siga escribiendo mas historias, ya ke ahorita tngo otra lista, y necesito saber si les gusta mi forma d escribir...sino, acepto cualkier comentario! Danke general sacristhia x tu sugerencia, me ayudo mucho n este capi! Y a lo q me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior tmb! Hitler c los agradec! danke n.n**

**Si kieren la traducción de las dos canciones (ohne dich y amour) solo pidanlas! Las publikre con gusto!**

_**general sacristhia:**_

_**Palabras que nunca seran dichas...susurros que se pierden en la nada...frases que mueren antes de nacer...un simple juego del silencio...**_

_**Sasaku ivanovich(hitler xp)**_


	3. ohne dich without you

**Ohne dich** (Without you)

I'm going to go into the fir trees  
There where I last saw her  
But the evening is throwing a cloth upon the land  
and upon the ways behind the edge of the forest  
And the forest it is so black and empty  
hurt me, oh hurt  
And the birds sing no more

Without you I cannot be  
Without you  
With you I am alone too  
Without you  
Without you I count the hours without you  
With you the seconds stand still  
They aren't worth it

On the branches in the ditches  
it's now silent and without life  
And breathing becomes oh so hard for me  
hurt me, oh hurt  
And the birds sing no more

Without you I cannot be  
Without you  
With you I am alone too  
Without you  
Without you I count the hours without you  
With you the seconds stand still  
They aren't worth it without you

**Aki sta la letra de ohne dich! Lo prometido es deuda!**


	4. amour amour

**Amour**

Love is a wild animal  
It breathes you it looks for you  
It nests upon broken hearts  
and goes hunting when there are kisses and candles  
It sucks tightly on your lips  
and digs tunnels through your ribs  
It drops softly like snow  
First it gets hot then cold in the end it hurts

Amour Amour  
everyone just wants to tame you  
Amour Amour in the end  
caught between your teeth

Love is a wild animal  
It bites and scratches and steps towards me  
It holds me tightly with a thousand arms  
and drags me into its love nest  
It devours me completely  
and retches me back out after many years  
It drops softly like snow  
First it gets hot then cold in the end it hurts

Amour Amour  
Everyone just wants to tame you  
Amour Amour in the end  
caught between your teeth

Love is a wild animal  
You fall into its trap  
It stares into your eyes  
Spellbound when its gaze hits you

Please please give me poison

"Amour" is French for "love". 

**bien, con esto he terminado….he terminado x fin! Danke a los q leyeron l fic. Y dejaron review! Espero pronto actualizar l d shut up, y podr nviar mi nuevo fic, lamentablemente, pasara un poco cd tiempo ants d ke aga sto, ya q pronto ntrare ala escuela y me faltara mucho tiempo xa eso u.u, pero prometo hacerlo rapido! Djen reviews xfa! Eso me sub l autoestima n.n**

_**Dein Glück  
ist nicht mein Glück  
ist mein Unglück**_

_**Bäng bäng  
Feuer frei!**_

** rammstein- feur frei! **


End file.
